1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Related Prior Art
A semiconductor laser module disclosed in the Japanese patent published as H09-171126 includes a V-groove formed on a substrate for defining positions of an optical fiber, a scale provided within the V-groove for aligning the optical fiber along an optical axis in the V-groove, and a semiconductor laser disposed on the substrate. Using the scale, it is facilitated for the optical fiber to align along the optical axis after installing the fiber within the V-groove.
Another Japanese patent published as H10-311936 discloses an optical module using a guide substrate that includes a guide groove for securing an optical fiber and another groove formed in an end of the guide groove. In this optical module, a semiconductor laser is mounted on a mounting substrate different to the guide substrate. The mounting substrate is placed on the guide substrate such that the primary surface thereof faces the primary surface of the guide substrate. Thus, the semiconductor laser on the mounting substrate locates within the groove of the guide substrate, and an optical alignment of the semiconductor laser may be carried out by adjusting the position of the mounting substrate on the guide substrate as monitoring an optical output from the semiconductor laser. At a position where the output power obtained from the semiconductor laser diode becomes a maximum, the mounting substrate is rigidly fixed to the guide substrate.
In the semiconductor laser module disclosed in the former application, H09-171126, since the optical fiber is secured within the V-groove, the position of the optical fiber can not be adjusted along a direction intersecting the V-groove. On the other hand, the position of the optical fiber can be easily aligned along the V-groove by utilizing the scale provided along the V-groove. In the other optical module disclosed in the latter application, H10-311936, the semiconductor laser may be aligned, in the guide substrate, with the optical fiber secured in the guide groove. However, the semiconductor laser can be adjusted its position only in a quite narrow groove provided in the guide substrate, so only a slight margin is allowed for the optical alignment.
Therefore, one of objects of the present invention is to provide an innovative structure for an optical module that is capable of aligning in active between a semiconductor optical device and an optical fiber secured in a V-groove.